Scarred
by ColorblindNinja
Summary: Highschool Fic! Naruto is a new student. His father abuses and beats him. His best friend is Sasuke. Can he fit in while dealing with his physco dad? Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno. No arguing on the pairings. Dont like it, dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: First Day of School: Part One**

****

The Rookies (Team Gai too) (Naruto's not here yet) were sitting in homeroom. Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting in the middle-far right in the room sleeping and eating chips respectivaly (sp?). Hinata was sitting towards the front of the room while Kiba in the back thought of ways to make her his. Shino was being Shino...just sitting there. TenTen was talking with Neji about their summers (Neji dosn't hate everybody he is just cool and collected) while Lee screamed about the Flames of Youth or some crap. Temari was sitting next to Shino getting organized (She and Gaara are here as exchange students for high school). Gaara was listening to 'How to save a life' by Fray on his Ipod. Sakura and Ino were talking about Sasuke (they still compete for him but as long as one dosn't go to far they will let the other try to get him) and looking at Sasuke giggling.

Sasuke was doing something relivant to the plot. He was waiting for Naruto to show up. It was his first year being able to come here. Although, it was freshman year for everyone, they didn't have it like Naruto. His father was abusive. His older brother Dan died when he was 7 years old getting hit by a car. His mom abandoned him when he was 3 saying he was not worth taking care of like his baby sister and left him there. That's when the beatings started. His father blamed him for his mother leaving so he would beat him for simply breathing. He looked back to when they first met.

(flash back- 6 year olds)

Sasuke sat in the Local care center. His parents had been murdered along with his aunts, uncles, and cousins by a pyscopath named Orochimaru. Itachi was in intensive care after helping Sasuke escape. Thankfully his brother would most likely pull through.

He looked around the nearly empty room. He saw a small blonde boy his age sitting on a bench alone. He was convered in brusies and cuts. His left arm was wrapped up completly wrapped in bandages and his clothes slightly ripped. He decided to go sit over there since the boy looked lonely.

He walked over and sat next to the boy. He saw the boy look at him in surprise since he hadn't noticed him before.  
"Hi my name's Sasuke what's yours?"

"N-naruto" he replied.

"Hi Naruto, why are you here? My family was...murdered" he said sadly and almost felt like crying again even though it had been 4 month's since it happened and Itachi would be released soon. (This is why he can actually talk about it. If it just happened I don't think he would be telling him why he was here or even talking to him in the first place).

"I d-dont want to talk about it. M-my Dad dosn't like it w-when I talk. H-he says that bad things will h-happen to m-me"

"Why would your Dad be mad? You can tell me since I'm your friend. I promise nothing bad will happen"

"You sure?"

"Of course"

"M-my Dad hit m-me harder than usual. Once he started h-he didn't stop t-till after th-three h-ho-hours" he said breaking down sobbing. Sasuke simply put a hand on his friends shoulder and held him there.

After a while, Naruto calmed down and they began to talk again. Unknown to them, Tsunade was watching from the hall. She couldn't here what they were saying but it was obviously something tramatizing. She slipped away knowing that she would question Sasuke later. Unfortunatly for her, she would never get the answer's since she was transfered to be a nurse at the high school before she could ask.

"Well then Naruto. Since your my best friend we better stick together"

"Y-you really mean it"

"Sure, I swear it on my own blood" he said. He then pulled out a mini-scalpel he stole. He was still wary of Orochimaru so having the scalpel made him feel safer. He lightly cut his right palm causing a small amount of blood to seep out of the newly formed wound. Naruto catching on, took the scalpel from Sasuke and did the same to his right palm. They then shook hands their blood mixing.

Speaking in usion, as if reading each others thoughts they said "Blood Brothers to the end".

They then spent the rest of their time there together. They sent letters to eachother in secret away from Naruto's dad after they left. They actually had two sleepovers when Naruto would be locked outside by his dad. Of course, Naruto would return by dawn to avoid his father finding out. They would sometimes meet at the park when Naruto's dad once again locked him outside. By then, Naruto had a cheap cell phone he hid across the strreet in a tree (in a plastic bag). It was gave to him by Itachi so they could meet. He understood that Naruto's father was strict. He didn't know about the beatings but he had his suspicions.

(End Flashback)

Just then the loud speaker called out for him to report to the main office. Compling, he left the classroom and got there in under a few minutes. He arrived to see Naruto standing there, using a crutch given to him when they saw he was limping. They simply nodded to each other and left. When they were out of earshot they began to talk.

"So it happened again Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah he was mad I was getting transfered to this school district so he beat me. I think I got a cracked rip and a shit load of bruises underneath my shirt. He was atleast 'smart' enough to make the brusies in less visable places. My leg he hit me with a piece of pipe I was using to fix the sink he broke during the beating two weeks ago."

"Damn we need to tell someone soon. Maybe you can move in with me and Itachi this year. When you turn Fifteen you can challenge your Dad in court for it and if that dosn't work then when your sixteen your allowed to do it anyway."

"Yeah but we better work hard on our case. If we fail in the guardinship transfer he'll kill me. He already told me he would kill me if I ever tried to leave."

"Yeah we'll start soon, your birthday is only a month away. We'll talk more later we here"

* * *

Hey how did you like it. I wanted to make it longer but I decided to split it into two chapters.

The more you review the more I write.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the classroom. Walking in, they each took a seat in the back. Although the teacher had noticed them, she decided not to say anything.

Noticing them, some of the others in the room went over to greet them. He learned alot about them, such as Shino and Kiba being on the football team, and asking him to join. Naturally, considering his father, he said he would think about it. He also talked with Sakura and Ino, and finding them to be a bit bitchy, made a mental note to avoid them.

Most surprisingly, was the boy Gaara. Looking over at him, he noticed him studing him. Then, Gaara nodded at him, in a respectful way, confirming his fears that Gaara suspected his abuse.

After the class was ordered to take there seats, they continued on with the lesson. Naruto was just thankful he didn't have to introduce himself.

The day continued but he was called home in 7th block (8 blocks total).

Sasuke looked over at him and said, "Is it him?"

Naruto nodded, "Probably lost another job"

"Anything I can do?", Sasuke asked. He was worried about his friend, knowing another beating was going to happen.

"No, but lets meet up tonight. Meet at the park at 7, my dad should be passed out drunk by 6"

"Alright but don't get caught. We have to talk with Itachi about the plan to adopt you"

"Ok see ya there, better leave now" Naruto resigned, picking up his bag, and left the school for home. Rounding the corner, he briefly considered hanging around for alittle bit, to see if his dad may have calmed down slightly, but decided against it.

Opening the door, he stepped inside, and immediatly regretted it. He was met with a sharp blow to the back of his head, the only thoughts going through his head were "here we go again".

Hey sorry about the crappy chapter, my computer has deleted this so many times or the site wouldn't let me post so I am putting this up for now. Writing will improve when I have a better computer and can actually spend more time writing while not worrying about losing it.


End file.
